


The Family Powwow

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That tone said ‘<i>argue with me and it will not be pretty’</i>. He decided to cut his losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Powwow

See, I am supposed to be doing my assignment for my writing class and instead I was writing this story.  And its not even for any prompts.  Ugh, and now its bedtime.  Oh well, there's always tomorrow right?  Here is Hotch and Emily many years in the future.  Still no name for this series, want to be able to make it stand out from the here and now but I havent found the right one yet.  Suggestion box is still opened if anyone else has.

 **Title:** The Family Powwow

 **Author:** Montiese

 **Category:** AU/Humor/Romance

 **Characters:** Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Ensemble

 **Pairing:** Hotch/Prentiss

**Rating: TEEN**

**Summary:** That tone said ‘ _argue with me and it will not be pretty’_. He decided to cut his losses.  
  
 

 

“Hey.” Hotch adjusted his earpiece as he answered his Blackberry.He reached over to turn down Amy Grant on the CD player.

 

“Are they talking about her?” Derek asked.

 

“As we speak.”

 

“Conference call or text messaging?”

 

“Looks like text.You should see her fingers go, she looks like a stenographer.”

 

“Don’t talk about me as if I'm not in the car, Aaron Hotchner.” Emily said, barely looking up from the screen of her own cell phone.

 

“You're going to get me in trouble.” He said as Derek laughed.

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

“I don’t know.We’ll discuss it at a later time.”

 

“Well what did you think?” Derek asked.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Hotch replied.

 

“From a secure line.” Emily said laughing, still typing like a demon.

 

“Alright man.You got CeCe, right?”

 

“Of course. Don’t I have CeCe every other weekend?”

 

“You have CeCe?” Emily asked.

 

“Don’t we have CeCe every other weekend?” Hotch amended.

 

“Yeah.Thanks man.Did they tell you they want to start a sleepover club? Four tweens Hotch…I don’t know if I can handle it.”

 

“Call me when she’s Bree’s age and everything you do is wrong.”

 

“That’s not far off.” Derek said.

 

“You’ve got a few years of daddy worship left.Cherish them.”

 

“We’ll talk tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah.Goodnight.”

 

“Night.”

 

Hotch turned the phone off and glanced at his wife.Emily paid him no mind.

 

“Is it all three of you reading and typing at the same time?” he asked.

 

“Four.” Emily replied.

 

“Four?”

 

“Reid messaged Garcia.”

 

“You got Reid on your side.”

 

“This is not about sides Hotch.We are having a healthy discussion, that is all.We’re not even talking to Reid; we’re talking to Austin.Focus on the road, honey.”

 

Hotch sighed.Tonight, the family got together to meet Derek’s new love interest, Michelle Deacon.They had reservations at Equinox and drank wine while trying to talk about everything but their children.There was Hotch and Emily, Penelope and Kevin, Reid and Austin, and JJ and Rossi.

 

Michelle almost made a fatal error assuming JJ and Rossi were married.That had been a non-couple couple for so long, through two daughters and many years, it was a bit of a sensitive subject.As far as Hotch was concerned, they were married.David didn’t want to be anywhere else and JJ did a good job of putting up with him.

 

“Did you like her?” Emily asked.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Michelle, did you like her?”

 

“She was a very nice woman.Smart, pretty, funny…she's Morgan’s type.Firm but not aggressive, she could handle the hot seat.You guys had a fire under her seat.”

 

“We did not.”

 

“Tell it to someone who doesn’t know you.”

 

“Well Hotch you have to know it’s serious if Morgan is introducing her to us.It won't be long before she is meeting CeCe.We have to make sure she’s right for him.”

 

“He has to make sure she is right for him.”

 

“We are a family.” Emily said it in that tone.That tone of finality she used when telling Bree to get off the phone or Dylan to brush his teeth.That tone said ‘ _argue with me and it will not be pretty_ ’.He decided to cut his losses.

 

“I liked her.” he replied.

 

“Well I think I did too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmm hmm.JJ definitely did, Garcia is holding her right to revoke liking her, and Austin thought she was great.”

 

“She’s as good as in.”

 

“You know something more than I, Mr. Deputy Director?Is this serious?”

 

“Could be.You know Morgan; he keeps it close until he has to tell.”

 

“What are you two going to talk about tomorrow?” Emily asked.

 

“Now see, I am capable of many things woman but psychic abilities are not one of them.”

 

Emily smirked, going back to her cell phone when it buzzed.

 

“Tell them to leave you alone,” Hotch said.“Your needy husband wants attention.”

 

“Hi mom.” Emily said into the phone.

 

Hotch laughed.He listened as Emily arranged for Sunday brunch with her mother at the house.He would have to wear a mother-in-law approved sweater.Elizabeth was still Elizabeth; she found ways to scrutinize almost everything.Emily was quite used to her but Hotch still let some things get under his collar.He was not perfect, and neither was she so she had no room to talk.Whenever he was close to saying just that, his wife would pinch him.Hard.

 

“I think your maroon sweater will be nice.” Emily said as she hung up the phone.“With the grey slacks.”

 

“Are you sure it won't be too maroon-y?”

 

“Don’t be cute.”

 

“I am cute.”

 

“Yes, but don’t be cute.”

 

“I adore your mother, Emily.”

 

“Adore is a stretch.”

 

“I'm trying to be the good guy.”

 

“You're the best guy Hotch.Don't you forget it.”

 

Hotch pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car.Dim lights were on downstairs.Hotch found Jack and his girlfriend in the family room watching _The Last House on the Left_ in the dark.He turned the light on and wanted it to stay that way.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Thank you.Lin, what time do you need to be home?”

 

“Midnight, Agent Hotchner.”

 

He could only grin at hearing that.All of his kids' friends called him Agent Hotchner.He nodded and moved on.Bree was staying at a friend’s house so he found Dylan in his room playing video games.

 

“Move back from the television, Dil.” He said.

 

“OK.Was dinner fun?Is Uncle Derek’s girlfriend hot?”

 

“You should not be thinking about such things.”

 

“C'mon dad, is she?”

 

“Between you and me, she is very beautiful.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

“30 more minutes until bed.”

 

“OK.I think I can get off level five by then.These Orcs are kicking my butt.”

 

“Right.” he tousled his hair.“Have fun.”

 

Hotch found his wife in Alexandra’s room.She and CeCe were watching a DVD and playing with a Magic 8 ball.

 

“Thirty minutes girls.” He said.

 

“But the movie won't be over.” Alex replied.

 

“You’ll finish it tomorrow.”

 

“And you’re taking us to the mall right?” she asked.

 

“That would be mom.Goodnight.” He kissed both of their foreheads before taking Emily’s hand.

 

“Goodnight daddy.”

 

“Goodnight, Uncle Aaron.”

 

“I'm exhausted.” Emily said, walking into the bedroom and out of her pumps.“Classes today were draining and then I had to come right home and get ready for dinner.Fridays aren’t supposed to be tiring.”

 

“I hope you're not too tired.”

 

“I'm too tired.” She winked and grinned as Hotch pointed at her.

 

“C'mere woman.”

 

In his arms, she laughed and he kissed her laughter, still tasting the white wine on her lips and tongue.Emily sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“I love you too.That’s why I'm going to close the door and have my way with you.”

 

“I thought men’s libidos slowed down after 50.” She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head.Then she worked on the buttons of his dress shirt.

 

“Those unlucky souls are not married to the sexiest woman in the world.” Hotch replied.

 

“Would that be me?”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“We have to wait until the kids go to bed.” Emily pushed his shirt off his shoulders.Hotch was already working on the zipper of her dress.

 

“Thirty minutes.”

 

“Twenty now actually.”

 

“I think I can handle that.” he kissed her nose.“I’ll hop in the shower and you’ll have another powwow about Michelle.We’ll meet back here in 20 minutes.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Her phone was already buzzing and Hotch shook his head, laughing as he made his way to the master bathroom.One of these days, he was going to have his wife all to himself.He didn’t know when but he definitely looked forward to it.

 

***

                                                                                                             

  
 


End file.
